User talk:Raposofan
The Flashettes Hi. Thanks for identifying the first piece of music in the Flashettes film. I just received the shock of my life because I found the song "Butter Crunch" as part of someone's podcast, and I found out that that segment was edited from a 20-minute 1975 film called, simply, The Flashettes, which I found here! Thanks so much for identifying that piece of music. Peace. —MuzikJunky 02:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Jazz e-mail Hi -- thanks for your awesome additions to Jazz Numbers! That's great info. I'm trying to think of how we could cite your e-mail conversation with Denny Zeitlin -- in a book, you could say "e-mail conversation with the author", but there are so many authors here that I think we need to specify. Would you mind posting your name, so we can cite it as a source? A copy of the e-mail would be great too; we could post it on the discussion page (obviously with the e-mail addresses taken out). I hope this doesn't come off as being intrusive or anything; I'm just trying to figure out the best way to cite a source like that on a wiki. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 00:58, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Scott and Hi Danny! I hope I'm answering this the right way. I've never messaged other Wiki editors before! I appreciate your kind comments. I've been hunting definitive info on Denny Zeitlin's contribution to Jazz Numbers for a long time. I only recently saw him cited as the possible composer of that haunting high-speed track, I became obsessed, and decided to find out for sure. I'm not sure how to cite the email convo! I thought of that too but don't know how to do it! I wouldn't mind forwarding that email to you both so you can both see it for yourselves. Maybe we could cite Denny's own website? It's at www.dennyzeitlin.com. Let me know where to fwd the email and I will. Great idea to take out the email addresses! (The personal stuff he added too in the next paragraph, that would be nice to take out as well.) :As you can tell I've been a student of Jazz Numbers for a long time. I started researching them in the late 1980s and finally, in 2002, obtained a one-off VHS dub straight from the master in Sesame Workshop's archive. A former friend named Tracy, who worked at Noggin AND at Sesame Workshop, walked STRAIGHT INTO the UNLOCKED archive and dubbed it for me! I have seen the archive... incredibly small light blue room to the left (if entering from main bldg) of a narrow hall which passes it... to the immediate right of same hall are tons of black blinking dubbing equipment. My copy of Jazz Numbers is extremely clean as a result, being straight off the Beta. The reason I call the clips Jazz Numbers is because a) that's what CTW titled them. It's on the spine label of the Beta. And b) On the dub, immediately preceding each number's animated segment, if you are watching it, you see a standard old analog film countdown - 4... 3... 2... 1... then there's a PIP! noise, and Jeff Hale's very British voice intones, after a microphone click like a heavy button being depressed, "Jazz Numbers, 2." then "Jazz Numbers, 3." "Jazz Numbers, 4." And so on. Those two factoids confirmed for me pretty much the name of the clips must be "Jazz Numbers". :Thank you both for welcoming me to the Muppet Wiki! I can see I am going to be lost wandering around happily in here for a long, LONG time. :) :PS: I love ToughPigs and have for years. :PSPS: Let me know if I am not using Muppet Wiki correctly to send this message to you guys. -- User:Raposofan 29 May 2007 ::Hi there! You got the message system almost right. :) To respond to a message, you post it under the previous message, and indent your response by typing : in front. (Or :: if it's the second response, ::: for the third, and so on.) At the end of your message, you should type ~~~~ to add your signature and the date. ::It's cool that you've looked so closely at the Jazz cartoons -- I'm sure you have more great knowledge to share with us! If you want to send me that e-mail, that would be cool; I'll delete all the non-essential parts. My address is toughpigs @ gmail.com. Talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 01:41, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. My name's Scott, I'm one of the hosts here. If you share your first name, we'd like to add you to the . Please check out our to familiarize yourself with the wiki, and let me know if you have any questions. One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! —Scott (talk) 15:09, 29 May 2007 (UTC)